Niisan
by Atropa13
Summary: Nighthead Genesisstory And a dedication to the word Niisan. Incest, yaoi. NaotaNaoyapairing


A dedication to the word Niisan (big brother).

**Niisan**

He just lay there, he wasn't moving. '_My dear Niisan, please… wake up. I want you to wake up. I need you, I can't go on alone. Wake up!!'_ But Naota just lay there completely still on the bed, unaware of his younger brother's cries.

'_Please… I love you Niisan, don't leave me!!_' Naoya cried silently as he burrowed his head into Naota's still warm chest. He could still hear Naota's heart beat inside there, and Naota's heart was strong. '_I know you're in there somewhere, please come back to me Niisan.'_

'_So warm, still so warm Niisan… I love you Niisan.' _Naoya moved to lie next to his older brother; his head was still lying on Naota's chest.

"Niisan, wake up… I need you to wake up," Naoya whispered softly as he raised his head to look at his brother's face. He looked like he was sleeping and had no care in the world. He looked so beautiful. Naoya had always thought that his big brother was the most beautiful creature in the world. And strongest. He had always been there for Naoya. So Naoya was sure that Naota wouldn't leave him alone in this cruel world.

Naoya straddled his brother's hips and placed his hands next to his head as he looked down. "I still need you Niisan," Naoya said as he grinded his jeans clad crotch against Naota's. '_I need you so very much. I know that you don't care for me like I care for you… but please…'_

"You can't leave me alone Niisan. You must be here with me… I need you to take care of me, Niisan!!" Naoya cried as he lowered his lips to kiss his brother.

Wet tears fell on Naota's face as Naoya kissed his unmoving brother. '_I miss you Niisan, I wish you would come back to me…,'_ Naoya prayed as he gently pried open the unmoving lips of his brother.

Naota tasted like mint and power, Naoya could feel the tremors inside his soul as he kissed his older brother. The power to destroy, the power that had "killed" him. But Naoya refused to believe that Naota had died. He could still feel the soul of his brother; he could still feel the beating of his brother's heart. He could still feel all that power that his brother had, he could feel it.

"Wake up Niisan… Your little brother needs you… he needs you very much," Naoya whispered as he kissed Naota. Tears dripped down from his eyes and they landed on Naota's cheeks.

Naota moaned silently as he felt a pair of wet lips kissing him and at the same time there was a pressure against his crotch. It felt good and he knew it wouldn't be long until the tender administrations would have him hard as a rock.

Although he was sure that it wasn't the object of his perverted obsession that was grinding against him. No, that would have been just far too good. No, this was probably something that the mind mixing asshole was creating. He was dead, he had been told that he died and his cute little brother was dead too. His soul twisted itself into a knot.

'**_Naoya!!!!'_** he silently screamed as he remembered how his little brother had turned into dust because of Naota's destructive force.

'_Don't listen to him… I'm still alive Niisan… I'm here waiting for you to wake up… You're not dead and I am not dead… come back to me Niisan…'_ Naoya's soft voice spoke over the ethereal winds that blew around Naota. The pressure against his hips increased, the rubbing began to get more intense.

"Naoya?"

'_Niisan, just follow my voice and wake up…'_

"No, no… this is just some kind of sick scenario… I will not give in!" Naota yelled.

The voice didn't come back, but the feeling was still there. The feeling that someone was on top of him even if he couldn't see anybody. The smell that surrounded Naota was the kind of smell his brother always had. Soft and comforting. '_No, no… I refuse to give in…!'_ he silently argued as he felt hands remove his black coat and then his black shirt.

'_Niisan, I'm here. This is not a figment of your imagination. I'm really here Niisan…'_

The voice was killing Naota. That soft, pleading voice of his little brother. The voice that probably could really kill him from the inside and out.

"Naoya… D-don't do that.." Naota pleaded as warm hands pushed his unbuttoned shirt away from his chest.

'_Niisan, I love you so much. I want you to be here with me…'_

Gods, he was going to be burned in hell for this but he couldn't help himself anymore, he gave in for the temptation that was Naoya.

Naota embraced the image of his little brother. Taking his shaking body into his arms and sweet gods, he was going to be punished but he didn't care. All he wanted was to taste Naoya's sweet lips. To feel him move against him, to make that lithe little body to move with him.

"NAOYA!!!" Naota screamed as he sat up from the bed, beads of sweat ran from his forhead.

Naoya followed back and yet he had his hands on his brother's bare chest. He could feel his brother's heart beat so fast inside his chest. The bewildered and frantic look in Naota's black eyes was enough for Naoya to just move his arms around his brother and hug him tightly.

"Niisan," Naoya breathed as he hugged Naota.

"Naoya?"

"You're back… you really are back, Niisan!" Naoya cried softly as he hugged his brother.

"Naoya… y-you're alive?"

"Yeah, I'm alive Niisan, it was only a mind game… I'm still here."

'_A mind game… so Naoya didn't??? Of course not… he wouldn't know how to,'_ Naota thought as he put his strong arms around his young brother. '_Well, I'm just happy that he's still alive… really I am…'_

"Niisan… please"

The pleading voice cut through the mist again and Naota pulled away a bit and looked into Naoya's face.

"What?"

"Please, Niisan… I… I need you," Naoya whispered so very softly.

With a light buck against Naota's hips the older Kirihara became aware what Naoya was talking about.

"Naoya?" Naota gasped.

"I don't care anymore Niisan… I just don't care. I want you Niisan… I need you Niisan," Naoya begged as he buried his face in Naota's neck and his hands wandered around his brother's chest, hugging his so tightly.

"Naoya…."

"Niisan… don't ever leave me like that again…"

"Naoya."

"Promise me Niisan."

"I promise you, Naoya."

THE END!!

This is a one-shot only.  
But feel free to give a thought or two on what you think of this little piece - please keep in mind that English is my second language and that I don't use a Beta, so no harsh reviews please.


End file.
